Cheese Forest FC
Cheese Forest were a Trophy manager club that was founded on the 11th of September, 2010, in season 21. They played from season 21-32 in divisions 8-4 and were reformed as 'Bishops of Banterbury FC' in season 45. History 'First Seasons (21 &22)' Cheese Forest FC were formed in Season 21 in the town of cheeseville, and though the manager of the club was largely inactive until season 22, the club came 9th in the league that season with 44 points. However, due to the large number of inactives in the league and division 6 and 5, Forest got promoted as the third placed team. Though the manager put in a great deal of work on improving the team this season, they could only finish 11th. However, inactives again made it possible for the club to get promoted to the 5th division. This was the beggining of the time when the club was really active and part of TM. 'Division 5 (23&24)' Season 23 brought Cheese Forest's first competitive season in TM. For the first time, they were up aginst active teams, and not just inactive ones. The season didn't start well, with them not getting a league win until the 12th match of the season. However, after they won their first round cup match against Horsington united, their luck improved. Right after their second round exit from the cup, they won 3 out of their next 5 matches, and drew 1-1 against league toppers Adelaide Playas. However, after this, their results got worse again, though still better than the 11 matches without a win at the beggining of the season. They played their last match at home to Adelaide Playas, where they lost 2-1, and finished 14th in the league. however, due to inactives in that league, they just about managed to avoid relegation. Season 24 looked like it might be more successful for Forest to start with, as they got 4 wins out of their first 5. However, this early season success proved to be false, as after these 5 matches, they had to wait another 6 before another win came along. They then continued in a largely unsuccessful way throughout the rest of the season. They finished the season with a 2-0 away loss to top of the table Garibaldi Glory. Unfortunately, this relegated them to the Conference National. 'A New Start (25-28)' While this disappointed the fans and caused the board to sack old manager Adam Shaugnley in favour of Tom, the new manager, it also brought a new opportunity to reset things for the club, and to rise again in a more organised way. It certainly seemed that new life had been breathed into the club when they won 10 of their first 11 matches in the league. Though things slowed down slightly after this run, the club stayed winning the majority of their matches, with the occasional draw or loss. They finished the season with a 2-0 win at home against CHELSEA THE BEST, at the top of the league and with 83 points. They had only lost 3. While dominating the Conference National was one thing, all players at the club knew that returning to the Conference Premier would be the real test of the enw manager and players. Things certainly didn't look good to start with, with it taking 6 league matches for the club to find a win. The rest of the season continued in largely the same way, and by the time that the season was drawing to a close, fans were getting tired of having to rely on inactives to be competitive in division 5. They finished the season with a 4-0 win away to little arses, and finished 13th in the league. However, inactives meant that they survived in division 5 for one more season. The manager of the club, Tom, had been warned pre-season that if the team ended up in another relegation scuffle, he would be sacked as manager. And it certainly seemed like things might end up that way when they got one win out of their first five matches. However, after that, their luck picked up spectacularly. They then won 12 of their next 13 league games. It was debated what caused this magnificent turnaround, but some think that the purchase of a new keeper who was really capable of division 4 football caused it. Many doubt this, as it seems impossible to them that the purchase of one new player could have caused a team to go from relegation to promotion battles. However, since no significant changes were made at that time, it is the only cause that seems possible. However, after this run, they went through a rougher patch. Their exit from the cup was followed by 3 more league games without a win, and even after that, things didn't seem to be running as smoothly as before. They stopped being the 'Magnificent, amazing team' that had magically gone from 13th to 3rd, and became just another one of the run-of-the-mill promotion hunting clubs in division 5. Their promotion hopes may also have been hindered by the amount of teams in the hunt. Eagle FC had a real dominance over the top of the table, which left 2nd place to be fought between 5 different clubs, including Forest. Nothing was decided until the last match of the season, where Forest drew away to Yorkshire Forest, meaning they ended up finishing fourth in the table. Even so, they still had the joint best defensive record in the league, and the team and finances of the club looked promising for hopes of promotion next season. Though the club performed well in season 28, their performances and results were nothing to shout about. The team had a lot of injuries in their defence this season, which may have partly been caused by their historic cup run. The team went further than they ever had before in the cup, with 7 wins before they were knocked out. They beat competition from the 8th to the 4th tier, with everything inbetween. They ended up losing to Katsu Slowth FC, from Division 3, one round before they would have entered the main competition. With 5 matches to go, the club sat in second place with a 2 point advantage over 3rd, and 3 other teams below them ready to challenge for promotion. however, the club had 3 hard fixtures in their last 3 games, against 4th placed Marske United, 3rd placed 2 Fast, and 1st placed Limehouse Stevedores. After they beat Marske United 2-0, them and 2 Fast were the only 2 teams in the hunt for promotion. After beating them 1-0 by scoring in the 10th minute, Cheese Forest FC guaranteed themselves promotion to Division 4 for the first time in their history. Failure and death (29-32) Cheese Forest had a mediocre season 29, struggling to fight with the new level of competition in division 4. After a tough season, they finished 13th on 33 points, and were relegated back to div 5. In this time, the club's name changed in protest to 'BBFTEFTANQMFBTAB FC' in protest at changes made to the TM environment. The name stood for 'Bring back free thursday evening friendlies that are not quick match friendlies because they are bad FC'. Despite the naming spirit, from here on the club saw little success. Despite dominating div 5 in season 30, winning the league with 80 points, the league reorganisation in TM saw the spirit of the cub's fans diminished, so that they never recovered. Season 31 was spent as a mid table team in a reformed division 4 with unknown competitors, and in season 32 the club finally went inactive. Reformation (season 45) In season 45, the club was reformed as 'Bishops of Banterbury FC' under new ownership and the management of the Archbishop of Canterbury, Justin Welby. All the old players were gone, and the team had to start afresh in the Conference National, group 37. Famous Players from the Club 'Harry Hurst' Harry Hurst was a Defensive Winger for the club, who played every season with Forest up until season 27, where he was sold at the age on 32. He captained the club for four of those seasons, and in all played 207 matches for the club. He scored 15 times for the club in the league, and also holds the record for the most assists at the club with 48. 'Vincent Jorgensen' Vincent Jorgensen has played as a striker for the club since season 24 and is the club's all-time top scorer, with 85 goals from 142 matches. He is also the only player at the club to have an officially recognised player award, having got the top goalscorer award in Conference National Group 163 in Season 25, with 19 goals in 27 matches. 'Barry Whitaker' Barry Whitaker was, up until season 28, the All-time top goalscorer for Cheese Forest. He then retired in season 27, having played many matches for the club, and scored many goals. He is now a columnist for the local Brieville newspaper, and plans to become a coach for the club in a few years. 'Dave Jones' Dave Jones is the current captain of Cheese Forest, and has been since season 27. He is currently the club's highest paid player, and also the club's first ever 4 star player. he has currently conceded 34 goals in 54 league matches for the club. Players at the Club Club Statistics Seasons Played-12 (21-32, 45) Total League Games-228 (S21-28 only) Win/Draw/Lose Record- 98/48/82 (43.0%/21.1%/36.0%) (S21-28 only) Most Games Played by Single Player- 207 (Harry Hurst) (S21-28 only) Most Goals Scored- 85 goals in 142 matches (Vincent Jorgensen) (S21-28 only) Record Signing- £93 Million-Joe Wallis (Season 27) (S21-28 only) Longest Winning Streak- 8 (14. Jan- 2. Feb 2012) (S21-28 only) Club Awards Champion of Conference Premier Group 55 (Season 30) Champion of Conference National Group 163 (Season 25) Runner up in Conference Premier Group 55 (Season 28) Runner up in Conference National Group 163 (Season 22) http://cdn.memegenerator.net/instances/400x/21149661.jpg